


【DV】Bad Guy

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 维吉尔如愿以偿得到了一场粗暴的性爱。





	【DV】Bad Guy

5DV  
rough sex；dirty talk；大量性暗示

Sum：维吉尔“如愿以偿”得到了一场粗暴的性爱。

01  
当但丁建议让他入股事务所，提出自认为合理的五五分成，维吉尔的回应是勉为其难从雪莱上挪开视线，施舍疑惑的一瞥，附赠消化完“入股”一词含义后不屑的冷笑。  
“是刚刚交齐了水电费给你的自信吗？”  
他翘着腿坐在沙发上相对比较完好的一端——小心避开了那些看不出来头的污渍，慢条斯理地用手指摩挲阎魔的刀柄。

但丁摸了摸鼻子，表情介于尴尬和无奈之间。  
这当然只是个借口，一个拙劣的，试图挽留维吉尔的试探。他本可以抛出其他更具吸引力的诱饵，比如故作严肃痛心地在他哥哥面前捏造斯巴达不为人知的秘密：“老头子背着我们还有一个私生子！”或是“你一定不知道父亲留给我们的遗产是隐藏在人类世界的力量！”  
可他最终没有用这些能轻而易举糊弄住维吉尔的说法。不是顾及随时可能扎遍全身的幻影剑，但丁只是单纯想让他们“重新开始”的起点可以搭建在互相信任的桥梁上，而非一方蓄意的哄骗。  
所以说啊，我是真心想和你好好过日子的，维吉尔。恶魔猎人委屈地想，表情真挚，宛如呼唤妻子回归家庭的好丈夫。  
“你管账。”他求饶似地举起手，“你想做主一切也行，就是不要剥夺我每日享用披萨和圣代的权利。”这是他最大的让步了。

维吉尔轻飘飘的眼神将他从头打量到脚，尽量把面前胡子拉碴的弟弟和当初在塔顶说“我就是不喜欢你”的叛逆男孩形象重叠。尘封的回忆在脑海中抽丝剥茧，让披着坚硬外壳的维吉尔愈陷愈深。  
他在心里叹了口气。  
时间改变了你很多，但丁，半魔中年长的那一个想，唯独骨子里的天真幼稚原封不动地保留。软弱，犹豫，谨小慎微的试探让你漏洞百出。  
尽管如此，名为但丁的太阳依旧固执地照耀在维吉尔这座冰山上，锲而不舍的温暖终于让它有了融化的迹象。他闭了闭眼，侧脸映着暖色调的室内光柔和了冷峻的轮廓。  
“也不是不可以。”他说。  
但丁的眼睛蹭的亮起来，像是看到了希望的小火苗。没有直说“不”，那就是默认，哪怕是双重否定句也不例外。他自信地下结论，凭借他身体力行习得的“读哥术”。  
这点小心思被维吉尔尽收眼底。魔剑士扬起不易察觉的笑意，坏心思如生长迅速的藤蔓长在他心间。

“但是。”他话锋一转，眉眼间的肃杀之气重回战场，连带着方才一缕温情都被蒙上捉摸不定的薄雾。  
但丁立刻放下翘在办公桌上的腿，双手置于膝盖，神情严肃，乖巧聆听的模样像极了突然被数学老师点名起来回答问题的中学生，惹得他性格恶劣的哥哥暗自发笑。  
“你一个人就能干的差事，为什么偏要叫上我？”明明连自己都快养不活了。维吉尔鄙夷地从鼻腔发出哼声。  
“总有我解决不了的问题嘛。你知道的，有时候后背总需要个人来保护。”因为想要你陪我啊。但丁笑的灿烂。愚蠢的维吉尔，愚蠢。  
不懂人心的维吉尔歪着脑袋看他，对“保护”一词不置可否。说不清是反感多一些还是触动更胜一筹，那张刻薄的嘴难得没有口出恶言。  
“我不是你的保姆。”  
“当然不。你是我的合伙人。”  
“做饭，洗碗，督促你换衣服…总之那些事，想都别想。”  
“哦天哪，”但丁怪叫道，“在你眼里我还是那个会把口水蹭到你身上的小鬼吗？醒醒维吉尔，现在在你眼前的是一个可靠的成年男性，传奇恶魔猎人。”  
维吉尔没有被这冷笑话打动。相反，他久久凝视着但丁，紧抿下唇，看上去如顽石般难以撼动。但丁心一紧，以至于飞速思考了一遍自己是否有哪句话不妥。  
“最后一个问题。”他听到维吉尔慢慢悠悠地说，“我住哪儿？”  
“Devil May Cry，二楼，我的房间。”心中的大石猛然落地，早已在脑中演练千遍的答复从但丁口中迸出。

他的哥哥倒是没让他失望，正如他所预料的那般嫌恶地皱眉。  
“你想和我一起睡觉？”  
但丁绕着圈的拇指一顿，被意料之外的反问弄得措手不及。他试图从维吉尔的眼神中读出一丝暗示，想问他哥哥：“你说的睡觉，是我想的那个意思吗”。

他失败了。维吉尔浅色的眼睛沉静、冰冷，唯独没有欲望的温度。

“就像小时候那样。”所以但丁撒了谎，为他卑劣的私心盖上亲情的遮羞布。  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。”维吉尔说，“你睡一楼，至于是沙发还是地板自己看着办。”他扬起下巴， 神情高傲的像个国王，“你的床，包括我视线所及的一切都被征用了。”  
但丁瞠目结舌，不知道岁月在原本脸皮薄如纸的哥哥身上烙下了什么。  
又暗自松了一口气。  
“你可真够狠心的。”他揶揄道，“我这是迎了个祖宗回家吗？”  
“忘记过去你从我这儿占了多少便宜了？”  
好极了，但丁想。维吉尔开始翻旧账了，真要细数他们小时候那点破事——那他可真不是维吉尔的对手。从某种意义上来说他哥用马克笔在自己东西上署名的习惯还是被他逼出来的，虽然收效甚微。如果维吉尔有一千种阻止他溜进自己秘密花园的对策，那么但丁就有一千零一种见招拆招的方法，比如，架个梯子偷溜进去什么的。  
“总之抗议无效。”维吉尔单方面宣告这场交易到此结束，以乙方的绝对优势胜出。他合上书，慢条细理地抹平衣物被坐出的褶皱，从胞弟面前经过时轻拍他的肩膀，风衣的下摆在身后如乌云滚动，步伐轻快，翩然上楼。

走进但丁看不见的角落时维吉尔终于绷不住了，倚着墙无声地笑弯了腰。人类生动的情感正在他身上慢慢复苏，连带着这些曾遭他唾弃的快乐也逐渐被重拾。愚蠢的但丁，他愉快地想，谈判前先亮底牌的人输一分。

而但丁坐在那里一动不动，须臾之后摸上右肩——方才维吉尔碰过的地方。

它在发烫。他出神地想，彼时还不知道这意味着什么。

02  
斯巴达的长子如愿以偿地搬进了事务所的主卧。  
仿佛打赢了一场兵不血刃的战争，又或者是终于在“占据但丁的领地”上扳回一筹——要知道在短暂的童年里他向来是被任性的弟弟无端索取的那一个，如今但丁自甘伏小做低的姿态的确让维吉尔很是受用。被剥夺房间使用权的但丁倚着门框，开玩笑地冲他喊：“一定是你的魔王后遗症！酷爱从别人的痛苦中汲取快乐。”  
他正在整理胞弟宛如龙卷风过境的衣柜。在翻到胸口有枪带的那件时动作一顿，耳边恰好炸响的是但丁对他狂妄的评头论足。极端记仇的半魔回以意味不明的死亡凝视，把但丁盯得毛骨悚然。  
我大概知道那些英雄被美杜莎盯着是怎样的体会了。但丁想。  
“你说对了一半。”享受了一会儿但丁不自然的表情，他缓缓开口，“别人的痛苦与我无关。看到你苦恼，倒是能给我带来不少愉悦。”  
但丁被他傲慢的回答弄得哑然失笑，不以为然地摇摇头。目光再次回到维吉尔身上时，他呼吸一滞，连带着心跳漏了半拍。

维吉尔用手指勾着红色风衣的枪带，把它提了起来。他原本半跪在地上，交错着修长的腿，站起身后包裹在黑色皮裤下的大腿于大衣叉开的下摆间若隐若现，这和他较于成年男性而言过分纤细的腰相得益彰。  
而现在，大魔王手里拿着他的战利品，耀武扬威地在败者面前抖动。  
但丁的笑容瞬间凝固在嘴角，被窥探隐私点燃的怒火打破了面上的从容。他深呼吸了足足三次，告诫自己不要像只被激怒的公牛那般冲动——正中维吉尔下怀。  
“对，就是这个表情。”维吉尔笑了。他的笑容常常是带有恶意的，媲美塞壬的歌声，勾的船员神魂颠倒的同时一脚踏进他所设下的陷阱，万劫不复。  
“你还留着它，哼？”猩红在他手中流淌，刻意上扬的尾音仿佛是他宣战的信号。

但丁听见理智之弦断裂的声音。下一秒，他快如闪电地窜到维吉尔面前，然而他的哥哥更快，抢在他快要抓住那件风衣前化作蓝色的残影，让他的手背只来得及被衣角轻轻抚过。幻影剑如影随形地跟上，蓝色的剑阵密密麻麻地围绕着但丁排兵布阵，剑锋直指他浑身上下毕露的弱点。

这太过分了。但丁瞪视着在他伤口撒盐的兄长，愤懑之余甚至隐隐有些妒忌起维吉尔那份舍弃不堪过去的冷酷。虽说容易受伤的总是更多愁伤感的那一个，可维吉尔怎么可以，装作什么都没有发生过，像是谈论今天天气那样平淡而无礼地揭开他的伤疤呢？尤其当他才是那个罪魁祸首——风起云涌地来，悄无声息地走，在大雪中丢给他一根点燃的火柴，在他向掌心呵着气好不容易积蓄起几分温暖时又将它残忍地夺去。  
没有人愿意活在过去。但丁死死盯着维吉尔露出的那截手腕，白的过分，瘦削却有力。正是这双手接住不敢从树上跳下来的他，也是这双手挥舞利刃，以最决绝的姿态诉说最无情的拒绝。  
感谢老天，那只掌心有划痕的手套被他藏在了另一个角落，若是让维吉尔看到——他还没有傻到幻想着他哥哥用柔情似水的语气说“当初都是我的错”这种肉麻话，残酷的现实是维吉尔不会放过任何一个挖苦他的机会；倘如再让维吉尔得知那时他情难自抑地念着他的名字流泪——死刑。这意味着从此以后他再也没法在两人日常的斗嘴斗殴中取胜，他的秘密成为维吉尔压轴的王炸。

“该向前看了，但丁。”保持着安全距离的维吉尔，颇为仁慈地没有继续那个禁忌的话题。他手腕翻转，空气中凝结的蓝色幽光随之散去；右手一扬，将象征过去的红外套劈头盖脸地丢在但丁身上。“把你这些旧衣服丢了。换一些新的进去。”他说，“我敢肯定以你现在的胸围绝对塞不进过去的童装。”  
像是为了佐证所言的可信度，年长的半魔放任锐利的目光在弟弟的上半身逡巡，在看到但丁又没有老老实实扣上衬衫的纽扣时不赞同地蹙眉。  
他做了一个但丁意想不到的举动。  
维吉尔完全无视方才剑拔弩张的氛围，神色坦然地主动上前一步，纤长的手指伸向但丁的胸口。  
他要干什么？但丁条件反射地向后动了动脖子，心里闪过千万种疑问，紧绷的肌肉进入了应激状态。精准戳完我的痛处后，再扭断我的脖子补上一击？  
然而，维吉尔只是用堪称温柔的动作，仿佛察觉不出但丁心里的惊涛骇浪，慢条斯理地帮他扣上最顶端的纽扣。  
但丁浑身僵硬，几乎能感受到他哥哥温热的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖。他终究还是忍不住，垂下眼观察维吉尔的表情，距离近到甚至可以细数他洁白如蝉翼的睫毛。  
“好好穿衣服。”那只微凉的手在离开前，划过他的胸膛。

这团火反而越烧越旺了。  
但丁猛地抓住那只手，用上推搡的力度把始作俑者抵在墙上，对兄长形成一个冒犯的，具有压制意味的挟制姿势。后者的脊背和墙壁接触时发出沉闷的撞击声，维吉尔挑了挑眉，罕见的一声不吭。  
“到底是什么意思？”但丁没头没脑地问，眼里火花四射。  
换做过去，现在但丁身上至少扎满了十支以上的幻影剑，他的腹部会挨上狠狠的一记膝击，随即维吉尔会揪着他后脑的头发迫使他仰起头，神情傲慢地对他的以下犯上冷嘲热讽。  
可维吉尔再一次让他惊讶了。即使全身都笼罩在胞弟庞大身躯的阴影下，双手被紧攥着牢牢禁锢在两侧，他的哥哥仍然没有做出任何抵抗。  
没有暴力，没有斥责，没有解释。  
“来自兄长的关怀，有问题吗？”维吉尔说，语气平淡而无畏。  
你在撒谎。但丁加重了握力，放任维吉尔的腕骨在他掌心嘎吱作响地呻吟。他可以忽略一次，无视两次，假装不在乎三次，毕竟他和维吉尔分开的时间太久了，久到让他怀疑维吉尔暧昧的言行举止是否越过了正常兄弟关系的红线。维吉尔留给他最后的记忆是一抹坠入深渊的蓝，那张冷漠的脸和现在这副总是似笑非笑的面孔重叠又错开，让但丁开始怀疑他的哥哥根本是包藏祸心：维吉尔视作挑衅的每一个举动，在他看来全是赤裸裸的勾引。  
这条毒蛇。但丁暗暗咒骂他的哥哥。维吉尔通过折磨他的精神获得快感，却对自己惹的火视而不见。在魔界的那段日子他们大可将无名的欲望诉诸无穷无尽的互殴，流血与疼痛代替不可告人的性冲动成为发泄精力最好的途径。  
但他们终究是要回来的。需要收拾的烂摊子远不止Qliphoth的树根，还有两人之间一团糟的亲情——它在命运的捉弄下和某种更复杂的东西缠绕在了一起，打上死结。  
事实上他有太多堆积在心里数不胜数的问题想要问维吉尔，比如是什么让他放弃钟爱的蓝，换上一身寡淡的黑？没有冒犯的意思，他的哥哥穿什么都好看，黑色更能衬托出他的成熟和韵味，把隐藏在禁欲系风衣下的线条轮廓勾勒的更优美——打住，这不是应该拿来夸赞兄长的用词。  
“我想我们该重新审视一下兄弟关系了。”但丁说。  
维吉尔银灰色的瞳孔凝视着他的弟弟，“你这是要跟我探讨爱的界限吗？”他嗤笑道，“糟糕的判断。你问错了人。或许你身边那群小姑娘更乐意替你解答这个问题？”  
“又一次。”但丁突然说。此刻他觉得自己前所未有的冷静，因为他正在无限接近维吉尔游刃有余面具下的漏洞。  
形势发生了逆转，上位者逐渐失去他的主导权。这一次但丁没有再给维吉尔逃避的机会。

“每当我向前靠近一步，你就像被踩着尾巴的猫，挠完人之后跑得远远的，多数情况下你还喜欢往高处跑，知道永无止境的追逐让我有多恼火吗？好，我投降，认输，甘愿和你保持安全距离，你又阴魂不散地在我眼前晃荡，让我的人生通通围着你转。”  
“我做不到你那样决绝。斩断过去，噩梦，你所厌恶的一切，把它们像垃圾一样丢在路边。”  
“那我呢？我是供你消遣的玩具吗？被你当成小狗，开心了就摸一把，不高兴了就一脚踹开？”  
“既然你招惹了我，就要负责到底。”他的话中掺杂一丝狠戾，这一刻终于有了点恶魔的影子。“别想再拍拍屁股走人。”  
他一股脑把心里话全部说了出来。强势，专横，咄咄逼人，这些都是维吉尔身体力行教给他的恶习，现在但丁原封不动地还给他又爱又恨的兄长。  
等待维吉尔回应的每一秒都是煎熬。但丁片刻没有放松警惕，他知道维吉尔从不是善茬：或许在他沉静的表面下正酝酿一场风暴，蓄意掀翻他孤苦无依的小船。  
但维吉尔只是偏着头看向他，半晌，不无讽刺地冷笑。  
“我知道你想说什么了。”他说。但丁离他太近了，他们的嘴唇几乎碰在一起。  
发泄一通过后但丁欣慰地察觉自己冷静了许多，至少他现在有足够的耐心等待维吉尔跟他慢慢消磨时间。  
所以他宽容地耸肩，仿佛刚才濒临失控的人不是他。  
“说说看。”他找回了玩世不恭的面具，下定决心要和维吉尔一较演技的高下。“不妨用来检验双胞胎之间是不是真的存在心灵感应？”  
“你觉得我是存心，”维吉尔停顿了一下，似乎是在斟酌措辞，“勾引你，对吗？”  
他在说“勾引”二字的时候但丁右眼皮不受控制地一跳。这有些超出他的预料了，他以为维吉尔会采取更婉转更模棱两可的说词，尽管他该死的哥哥将粗鄙之语说的宛如念诗，接下来就算他要说“性交”，“操”，“干”或者更露骨的东西，也许但丁都不会感到意外。  
“难道不是吗？”他紧追不舍，并决定细数维吉尔的罪恶，翻旧账可不是他哥哥的特权。“喝完咖啡后不要舔嘴唇，这让你看上去轻浮又没教养。嘿，还记得吗？这是小时候你教育我的，结果你自己倒是忘得一干二净。 告诉我，你的羞耻心哪儿去了？在我递给你咖啡的时候你甚至有意无意地用手指挠过我的手心，我没有当场拆穿是因为你无辜的儿子还在旁边一无所知地摆弄他的机械手。可你再一次让我大开眼界：你盯着我的眼睛，面朝着我岔开腿，而你明明可以不那么坐——莫非是翘着腿的姿势让你的大腿磨得慌？”  
我终于全部说出来了，真刺激。但丁长舒一口气。作为原告，他把维吉尔推上被告席，讽刺的是这场审判的法官还由维吉尔兼任，从一开始这便不是场公平的博弈。

他高兴的太早了。现实狠狠给了但丁一巴掌，把他打懵之后又迅速在他大张的口中塞了一颗糖果。在这短短一天内他所受的惊吓可能比几十年来加起来的总和还要多。  
维吉尔吻了他，在被钳制着双手的劣境下，主动送上自己的唇，堵住胞弟喋喋不休的嘴。  
这只是个浅尝辄止的吻，维吉尔没有莽撞地把舌头顶进他的嘴里，仅仅是贴着彼此的嘴唇，伸出一点舌尖扫过但丁的唇纹。但丁分不清其中安抚的意味更重些，还是欲望的温度升腾得更迅速。不用看也知道现在他的表情一定傻的可笑，尤其当维吉尔开始不满足地咬着他的下唇时他的无措达到了顶峰。一阵尖锐的刺痛袭来，他嘶地痛呼，意识到大魔王把他嘴唇咬破了，正眯着眼神情餍足地舔舐那处渗出的血珠。  
“我高估了自己的耐心。实在是太吵了。”他的哥哥说，气定神闲，一副理所当然的样子，“还有，你忘了闭眼。”好像他才是经验更丰富的那一个。  
装模作样，你的吻技差劲透了。但丁想。大概是幸福来得太突然，即便是被这样敷衍的吻过后他仍然有点晕头转向。  
于是他放松了对维吉尔的挟制，转而环抱住兄长的腰，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在了他的颈窝。  
“你真是个坏家伙，维吉尔。”他喃喃地说，“我越来越讨厌你了。”  
世上还有比他哥哥更不称职的兄长吗？对弟弟下定决心发表的控诉视而不见，反倒用更极端的手段弥补不可挽回的错误。正如维吉尔先前所说的，欣赏但丁苦恼的样子成为他最大的乐趣，暴君坐在他的王座上施恩赏罚。  
而传奇恶魔猎人根本无——法拒绝。  
“现在你知道了，打算怎么做呢？”但丁听见头顶传来维吉尔带着笑意的声音，他抬头望进年长者的眼睛。  
居然默认了，这可真是稀奇。但丁腹诽，或许他从未真正意义上了解过他的哥哥，又或者，他们的爱从一开始便染上不伦的色彩。区别在于他小心翼翼地试探，而维吉尔看不下去地推了他一把——哈，无底深渊。  
“这么说，倒是我让你失望了？”他故作轻松地说，“很抱歉没有及时察觉你的用意，我亲爱的哥哥。让你在不解风情的笨蛋弟弟面前白白浪费了那么久无处安放的魅力。”  
维吉尔的手按在他的后颈，便于他在过火时推开但丁，或是将他拉的更近。强者从不畏惧引火上身。  
“也不算太迟。”他说。但丁的瞳孔以肉眼可见的速度熠熠生辉，目睹这一过程的维吉尔费了不少力气让自己不要嘴角上扬的那么明显——这显然不符合坏家伙的人设。  
“不过嬉闹时间结束了。现在，从我身上下来。”这就很符合他的作风了。给点甜头，翻脸无情。  
但丁的脸立刻垮了下来，“我以为我们已经准备好进入下一个阶段了？”  
“比如？”按在但丁后颈的那只手以近乎撩拨的手法抚摸他。迎着维吉尔浅淡的微笑，他有些飘飘然了。  
“说真的老哥，对我好点吧。都在卧室了，难道不应该做爱做的事吗？”他大胆地扒在哥哥胸口，连带着说话都变得放肆起来，“你的饥渴难耐我都看在眼里，既然大家开诚布公地挑明了就不要再遮遮掩掩嘛。我的技术很好，半小时让你射个三四次根本不在话——”

糟糕的性幻想让他放松了警惕。

维吉尔用看幼崽的怜悯眼神沐浴呈抛物线落地的但丁，立了大功的幽蓝色长尾在空中耀武扬威地挥舞摆动。  
“大意使你败北，我亲爱的弟弟。”他换上堪称温柔的语气，踩着败者呻吟的节奏靠近但丁——那一下至少打断了他三根肋骨。  
他在但丁面前蹲下，轻拍他的脸。  
“我给你，你才能拿。”他帮自己的兄弟拨开遮住眼睛的碎发，“遗憾的是现在我没有兴致。”  
自私自利！  
“你还有半个小时的时间收拾好自己，然后，跟我出去把你积压的委托全部清理掉。”  
恶毒的合伙人，罪恶的资本家！  
“等一下。”但丁艰难地拽住他哥哥亟待离去的腿，紧捏住他的脚踝不放，“那我这儿的问题呢？”他努努嘴，示意维吉尔看看他不知什么时候勃起的小兄弟。  
很快他意识到这是个极为错误的决定，因为维吉尔的手摸向了阎魔刀，眼中升起腾腾杀气。  
“不劳费心了我自己解决！”但丁苦不堪言，眼睁睁看着他的哥哥满意地点头，风衣飞扬，长腿一迈消失在视野里。

你又一次辜负了我。但丁看着他的背影，轻佻的神色如潮水般退去。  
迟早有一天从你身上连本带利地讨回来。

03  
“所以你把自己弄成这样，还让我替你收拾烂摊子。”维吉尔面色不善地把肩上的传奇累赘丢进装满水的浴缸。  
方才发生了一些不太美好的意外，而现在他们的衣物正大声宣告着罢工。尤其是但丁——仿佛刚从史莱姆中被捞出来，黏糊糊，湿漉漉。强壮的恶魔猎人软得像一团烂泥，长手长脚耷拉在浴缸外沿，浑身上下散发着诡异的热度，让维吉尔几乎怀疑自己也被他的愚蠢传染。  
他啧了一声，不耐地替但丁扯掉紧贴在身上的外套和衬衫，连带着把自己被弄脏的风衣也一并脱去。在摸到但丁的皮带扣时维吉尔犹豫了一瞬，随即又像无事发生，神色坦然地把弟弟扒了个精光。这样一来但丁堪称艺术品的肌肉纹理就这样暴露在了他的哥哥眼前，以及隐藏在水面之下，蛰伏于茂盛毛发中的性器。  
又不是没看过，不必大惊小怪。维吉尔面无表情，竭力扼杀心里那股违和的，强烈到想触摸胞弟身体的冲动——那样和电影里对着肌肉男大呼小叫的做作女演员有什么两样？  
为什么我可怜的弟弟不能发育点有用的部位呢。他做出鄙夷的表情，强制分散自己的注意力。比如他的大脑？

一个小时前他们不费吹灰之力解决了一笔大单子。那足够付清半年的水电费了，但丁扛着大剑吹了声口哨，开玩笑地跟他说，合作愉快。  
对此他回以冷淡的一瞥，心思却游离在别处。  
所以刚才但丁真的自己解决生理问题了，维吉尔想。  
很快回过神的他开始唾弃在战斗中分神这一致命的错误。对于从尸山血海里走出来的半魔而言这太不专业了，瞬息万变的战场会惩罚任何一个傲慢自大的家伙，即使是他也不例外。

然后，他听见背后传来但丁焦急的呼喊。  
“Vergil——！”  
等到他反应过来时已经太晚了。斯巴达的长子被他的弟弟一把推开，而后者转眼间被一株庞大的魔界植物吞了进去，在他转身的瞬间只留下一抹鲜艳的红，被撕扯，吞噬。  
那一刻仿佛有只无形的大手攥住了他的心脏，让他忘记了如何呼吸。

“这就是你说的合作吗但丁？真是让人印、象、深、刻。”他恶狠狠地加重最后的词，举着花洒将水流开到最大，动作粗暴的宛如对待集中营里的俘虏，借此掩饰内心那丁点少到可怜的懊悔和愧疚。  
我不需要你的保护。他紧抿着唇，灵活的手指拉扯胞弟打结的银发。这该死的黏液弄得他满手都是！  
但丁朝他露出虚弱的笑容，任他摆布。  
“老哥，我可是替你挡了一击。”他委屈地说，“不然被吞进去的就是你了，那泡恶心的东西也灌不到我嘴里。呕，我要做噩梦了，十份披萨和圣代都救不回来——它尝起来像Empusa的卵！”  
就好像你吃过一样，维吉尔恶毒地想，手上动作片刻不停。一路上把被泡晕的但丁扛回家已经耗费了他太多的耐心，而这向来不是他的长处。  
“多此一举，狂妄的令人发笑。你觉得我会躲不过去吗？”他不轻不重地打开但丁乱挠的手，后者裸露在外的皮肤泛着反常的红。“别乱动，把手抬高，不然就自己洗吧。”

他的手腕忽然被但丁滚烫的手攥住了。

“哥……我觉得有点不太对劲。”但丁晕乎乎地望着他，觉得此刻面前的维吉尔格外诱人。  
哈，真是意外惊喜。他自嘲地腹诽。没想到不小心咽下的黏液还附赠春药的功效。   
体内一路烧灼上来的热度正逐渐侵蚀他的理智，而来自兄长微凉的体温成了他追逐的解热剂。但丁很快不满足于手心局部的降温，恶魔贪婪的天性在蠢蠢欲动，在本能的驱使下他不知从哪积蓄的力量，像八爪鱼似的手脚并用缠住他的兄长，以自下而上的一股大力迫使衣冠楚楚的维吉尔踉跄摔入水中，跪倒在他的两腿之间。  
他发出一声压抑的低喘，完全勃起的性器来势汹汹地抵上了维吉尔的小腹。  
与其抵抗欲望，为什么不干脆好好利用它呢？但丁想。是时候给他嚣张的哥哥一个教训了。

“干什么，快放手。”维吉尔压低嗓音，阴沉着脸发出最后通牒。换做平时，苍白无力的言语威胁根本不在他的首选，双子中年长的那一个会用冰冷的阎魔刀贯穿血肉之躯，身体力行地教育弟弟何为对兄长的尊重。  
可偏偏，但丁是为了救他——维吉尔花了点时间接受这个事实，才变成这幅欲求不满的惨样。  
那也不意味着我要做被献祭给海怪的安德罗墨达。维吉尔挤出一丝冷笑。控制狂怎能容忍被先发制人？  
“看来我们必须要解决这个了。”但丁说，趁着自己还留有几分清明，“历史遗留问题，全赖你，不负责任的兄长。”  
“或许幻影剑也能达到同样的效果。”维吉尔的衣服彻底湿透了，吸饱水的无袖马甲和皮裤成为兄弟间较劲的绊脚石，他第一次痛恨起自己繁琐的着装——竟让他在一丝不挂的但丁面前成为劣势的那一方。“我没有允许你这么做，滚开！”他嘶嘶地说，蓝色的幻影剑在两人头顶成型，唯一阻止他万箭齐发的念头居然是事后修缮浴室需要花上不小的一笔钱。  
赚钱者方知金钱来之不易。

“维吉尔。”被叫到名字的半魔怔了一瞬。但丁的眼神如同一柄利剑直直插入他的心脏。是他从未见过的杀伐决断。  
“我并不是在征求你的意见。”他说，“我宣布，你的弟弟要开始操你了。”

年长者惊愕的怒吼被铺天盖地的水声淹没，于水面之下戛然而止。  
一切发生的太突然，但丁暴起的速度快到以迅捷作为战斗优势的维吉尔都为止讶然的地步。刹那间两人的体位就此逆转。  
...难道性欲是力量的源泉？  
在被掐着后颈，粗暴地按进浴缸里时维吉尔脑中闪过不合时宜的困惑，紧接着他便无法思考了，因为他被摁得连头部也动弹不得，无法呼吸的窘境使他呛了好几口水——洗澡水。被这个物理层面的肮脏事实击中，维吉尔在水中瞪大了眼睛，脱口而出的咒骂化作一个个弱小的气泡，如同他澎湃却无用的怒火，在抵达水面前悄无声息地破裂。  
但丁吃吃的笑声盘旋在头顶，透过介质水不间断地挑衅他的耳膜。寒意如同阴冷潮湿的触手攀上他的脊背，但丁暴戾的一面让他觉得无比陌生，却在某种意义上更接近他不为人知的内核。  
在窒息的边缘维吉尔试图抓住理性滑溜溜的尾巴，不让它从手中溜走。他们之间存在着无形的天秤——总有一个人得保持冷静，在半身误入歧途时伸出手，拉他一把。此刻这份责任太过沉重，压在维吉尔的肩头，不容拒绝地强迫他承担双倍的挣扎与折磨。  
“犹豫使你败北，我亲爱的哥哥。”但丁用兄长的话回敬，伏在他的耳边轻声细语，确保每一个字都传达到位。一时难以挣脱的年长者被困于幼弟的股掌之间，落败的耻辱将高傲的魔剑士刺激得浑身发抖。  
我该咬断他的喉咙。维吉尔咬牙切齿地想，即使处在极端劣势的情形下仍然没有放弃扳回一筹的希望，在打败但丁这件被视作人生信条的事上他有足够的自信，耐心，毅力。短暂的蛰伏并非怯懦的示弱，恰巧相反，他紧绷的身体在暗地里酝酿一场风暴，等待一击毙命的契机。  
见得不到回应，但丁歪着脑袋做出一个探究的表情，宛如狮子打量停止抽搐的猎物。他伸出手，试探性地拍打哥哥挺翘的屁股。  
“嘿，给点反应。”他说，“你这样会让我觉得自己在奸尸。”  
还有比我更能忍的男人吗？但丁好笑地想，哪怕他现在硬的要爆炸，却还在期待维吉尔和他痛痛快快地打一架。要知道他哥哥在近身肉搏中的凶悍和平时优雅矜持的模样完全不沾边，拳拳到肉，招招见血。能有幸目睹的生物并不多——它们大多只来得及见识阎魔刀的寒光，下一秒便身首异处。唯有但丁切身体会过维吉尔撕咬他脖子的力度有多骇人，犹如世间的第一位弑亲者该隐。  
而但丁并非纯洁无辜的亚伯。身为恶魔他同样渴望鲜血，渴望粗暴的性爱。他会制服维吉尔，用笑意融化他的怒斥，按下他所有徒劳的抵抗，包容地拥抱伤害他的一切。  
然后，狠狠地进入他，刺穿他，灌满他。  
“还是说，你认输了？”他往天平上加了一块砝码，不怀好意地打破脆弱的平衡。

沉寂的休眠火山终于爆发。维吉尔的魔力应声暴动，短短几秒内盈满了狭小的浴室。来自兄长强烈的气息几近逼出但丁的魔人形态，他强压下那股冲动，没有错漏一个易被忽视的细节：维吉尔刻意压抑了力量的释放，对他的警告仅仅是释放出那条尾鳞炸裂的长尾。  
哦，他被感动到了。维吉尔居然在顾忌着什么，而不是直接变身大恶魔把他从身上甩下去。  
他恨透了，也爱惨了维吉尔的不知变通。  
“同样的招数对恶魔猎人是不会起第二次作用的！”但丁欢快地喊道，“太体贴了维吉尔，我喜欢你赠予的缰绳。”他眼明手快地一把拽住那条向他胸膛横扫而来的蓝尾——他可不想再体验一次被生生抽断肋骨的滋味。眨眼间他结实的手臂被尾巴上可怖的倒刺勾得血肉模糊，血腥的气味极大程度上激发了半魔的施虐欲——他对维吉尔的。  
但丁的瞳孔发出濒临魔化的光芒。如果说之前他有意拉紧理智的缰绳，那么现在他彻底放弃了对本性的抵抗，双手一松，任凭名为情欲和破坏欲的马车随便把他拉到某个黑暗的角落。  
所以他换了个思路，一只手像鞭策烈马那样扯着不安分的尾巴，另一只按在维吉尔后颈的手转而揪住他脑后的银发，在兄长沙哑急促的痛呼声中，一下，两下，三下，把他的额头撞上坚硬的浴缸壁。

头破血流的维吉尔于无尽的耳鸣和天旋地转间听见皮革撕裂之声，连同一并被撕毁的还有他摇摇欲坠的尊严。  
但丁灼热的性器抵上了他的小穴，后者刚和微凉的空气接触，正一缩一缩地颤抖。这个老混蛋把他的皮裤像丝袜那样从中间撕开，仅留了一条可以让阴茎自由进出的裂缝供自己使用。  
使用。他咀嚼这个深深刺痛了他的词汇。就好像他只是弟弟泄欲的工具。  
维吉尔本以为但丁会卑躬屈膝地奉上性事的主导权——至少不会用这样的方式羞辱他，伤害他。这一记耳光太响亮了，凸显得他天真而盲目的自信易碎的如同泡沫。  
“这是你自找的维吉尔。现在我不但要操你，还要用你最讨厌的姿势。”但丁又在他的耳边喋喋不休，仿佛被吞下去的催情黏液打开了荤话开关——不，他平时就是个嘴上不把门的骚东西。  
可惜维吉尔一个字都听不进去。额角汩汩涌出的鲜血流进他的眼睛里，混合着汗水，还有其他乱七八糟的液体，一并玷污了那张漂亮的脸。  
为什么在这种时候你的话还是那么多？他晕头转向，百思不得其解，发自内心地想剖开但丁的脑子看看自己的兄弟到底长着怎样与众不同的脑回路。  
“让我猜猜是哪种。哦——一定是后入。”他发誓从但丁刻意拉长的尾音中听出了得意，对方甚至放肆地把他的臀肉当作玩具在手中揉搓成各种形状，硕大的龟头碾着他后穴四周的褶皱，浅浅埋进去一些再退出来，当他咬着牙试图并拢大腿时再用膝盖强硬地顶开，“我眼睛长在头顶的哥哥，像母狗一样趴在弟弟面前撅着屁股挨肏很不好受吧？怎么样，有没有体会到自尊心被践踏的滋味？还是说你根本就乐在其中？”  
“你就不能，”他破碎地喘息，努力聚焦涣散的眼神。为了让让神志不要那么快屈服于情欲隔靴搔痒的折磨，他奋力地扭过头，用上那种毫无威慑力的瞪视催促道，“闭上嘴，干你该干的事吗？！”  
维吉尔甚至怀疑但丁根本没有中什么该死的春药。要不然他的弟弟是怎么做到一边金枪不倒，一边把没有中招的他撩拨到湿透内裤？  
想让他求饶？痴人说梦！维吉尔在心里冷笑，然而身体提早一步叛变，连本人都没有察觉自己正以近乎放荡的姿态小幅度朝着后方晃动臀部，试图把那根大家伙吞进体内。他差点就成功了，渗着前液的阴茎把他小穴的入口涂抹得水光淋淋，却在快要进洞的那一刻恶意滑开。  
我的耐心要告罄了。他把牙齿咬得嘎吱作响。别把我的优容视作理所当然。

“遵命。”但丁轻快地说，“本来还想从你嘴里套出更多平时听不到的话呢。说真的，你比我想象中还要饥渴。”手中那条尾巴抽动了一下，对他冒犯的言语很不满。  
“不过事不宜迟，就让我的小兄弟跟你打招呼吧。”语毕，他紧握维吉尔赠予他的缰绳，掐着哥哥的细腰一插到底。

维吉尔绽放出一声堪称放荡的呻吟。   
半魔强大的恢复能力早已让他额头上的伤口愈合，外力撞击带来的眩晕也一并消失不见。他完全可以拼死反抗：也许他会赢，又或者他输得彻底，但至少他抗争过，而不是像现在这样自甘堕落，像个婊子一样被弟弟干得前后耸动。  
从背面被侵犯放大了这具身体的敏感度，以至于他需要自残似的咬着手背，直到留下深可见骨的牙印才能勉强抑制住更多露骨的叫声。但丁不满他藏着掖着的态度，铁了心要让他毫无保留地颜面扫地。身为实干主义者的恶魔猎人起了坏心思，他拉扯着手中冰凉的长尾，让它紧密缠绕在兄长身前一摇一晃的阴茎上；后者倒吸一口冷气，手指抗拒地按上胞弟作恶的臂膀。凹凸不平的尾巴表面对他尚未发泄过一次的性器而言是难以承受的刺激，几次牵连的摩擦后维吉尔的小腹猛地痉挛，他徒劳弓起腰试图缓解凶猛的快感，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着光洁的下巴一路滑进水里。  
太迟了。他最终还是在尾巴的抚慰下，被但丁生生操射。

猝不及防绞紧的内壁将但丁向失控的悬崖又推了一把。他眨了眨眼，这次没能顺着岩壁爬上来。

沉浸在高潮余韵中的维吉尔塌着上身伏在浴缸里，有些懊恼自己成了先射的那一个，更可恨的是但丁完全没有要射的意思。深埋在他体内的性器散发不容忽视的热度，让他萌生要被融化的错觉。年长者舔了舔干涩的唇，几欲脱口而出的“走开，让我休息”被作祟的好胜心压下，取而代之的是一声违背心意的冷笑。  
“你就这点本事吗？”他说。

他为这番毫无意义的挑衅付出了代价。  
被拖着腿重新拽回阴茎上时维吉尔发出一声受伤小兽般的哽咽，指甲无助地在光滑的池壁上刮挠出刺耳的噪音。他无用的抵抗激起但丁潜藏的征服欲，于是他的兄弟松开了手中的尾巴，转而让他的额头抵在浴缸壁上，向后拉扯他的手腕狠狠碾过他的敏感点。  
“你是不是永远学不乖？”他听见但丁近在咫尺的调侃。出于报复心理维吉尔猛地夹紧后穴，逼出身后人一声压抑的粗喘。  
“看来我的小母马还想赢回一分。”但丁不怒反笑，不再跟维吉尔废话，而是变本加厉地干他生的极浅的腺体，确保每一次深入浅出的抽插都能精准撞上靶心。  
射精过后敏感的肠道根本经不起这样的苛责，当后穴升腾的快感超出它所能承受的，溢出的部分便悉数成了痛楚，即使是坚韧的半魔之躯也无法在持续不间断的强力抽插下保持从容。维吉尔立刻抖得像筛子，挣扎的力度让但丁险些抓不住他，为此得到了几下恨不得连囊带也一并塞进去的冲撞。但丁坚硬的腹肌撞上他柔软的臀瓣，淫靡的碰撞声激励但丁将这把名为维吉尔的乐器演奏出更美妙的音律。

第二次被干到射精的时候，维吉尔彻底失去了思考能力，梳的一丝不苟的背头也早已凌乱不堪，披散下来的银发倒是为他平添了几分柔和的美感。他感觉自己像一块被泡在温水里的方糖，无论如何设法自救也逃脱不了化开的命运。  
也许这场情事过后，只有一个人能活着走出浴室。不是他被但丁活活操死，就是恶魔之子终于按捺不住杀人的冲动在但丁射精的瞬间拧下他的脑袋。前提是维吉尔还抬得动手。  
到底...还有多久才结束？他的眼皮在打架，久违的困意侵袭了无坚不摧的前任魔王。

没过多久但丁似乎玩腻了后入位，恶魔因子在药性的作用下被开发出惊人的持久度。他的舌尖沿着哥哥的脊柱顺势而下，动情地舔着维吉尔光裸的后背；强壮的臂膀抄着兄长的膝弯将他托起来，再借着重力缓缓将他放下去。  
“嘿，别晕。”但丁说，“这才刚刚开始呢。”

如果只是这种程度，我还受得住。  
很显然维吉尔混沌的大脑没来得及细细消化这句话的含义。宛如溺水者绝望地抱紧仅剩的浮木，抢先一步做出反应的是他引以为傲的危险雷达。  
作为兄弟中更接近恶魔的那一个，他耗尽心力才控制住暴戾的那一面，竭力不让自己用幻影剑弄坏浴室；可偏向人类的但丁仅仅为了享受更酣畅淋漓的性爱，肆无忌惮地魔人化。  
还是真魔人。  
空气中弥漫着硫磺烧灼的气味，维吉尔的瞳孔因惊惧而骤缩，狭小的空间内回荡着他断在喉咙里的惨叫。墙面和瓷砖在魔力的压迫下炸开裂纹，可怜的浴缸应声而碎，四溅的水弄得满地都是。赤炎的恶魔张开羽翼，就地打了个滚，将他的爱人密不透风地锁在怀中。  
“抱歉维吉尔。我还是没忍住。”但丁毫无诚意地说，动了动在兄长腹腔内膨胀到不可思议尺寸的性器。体位的变动使他进入到了前所未有的深度，兄长温暖湿热的内部仿佛一张张灵活小嘴，违背主人的意志吸附在他经络尽显的阴茎。他难耐地吐出灼热的气息，浑身上下的每个毛孔都在诉说着快意。

维吉尔缓了好一会儿才找回呼吸的频率。他麻木地张了张口，发觉自己一个字都说不出，只能发出虚弱的语气词，高扬着脖子，宛如等待受戮的死囚。  
恍惚间，维吉尔想起纪录片里黑尾真鲨的交配行为。被发情期支配的雄性鲨鱼为了顺利进行交媾，会用利齿死死咬住雌性的躯干不让它逃离插在生殖腔里的性器，即使把配偶弄得遍体鳞伤也没有停下的迹象。  
而现在，但丁魔化后粗糙带着肉刺的长舌能轻易舔过维吉尔的半张脸，糊他一脸口水。红色的恶魔不顾他无意识的痉挛，锋利的爪从后方扭过他的下巴，得寸进尺地把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，贪婪地吮吸他的舌尖。  
谁能想到这场近乎谋杀的情事只是他的初体验呢？维吉尔发出一声干呕，氤氲的雾气蒙上双眼。但丁无所顾忌的撞击让他怀疑自己被顶到了胃，仿佛他是什么廉价又耐用的性爱玩具。巨大的利爪紧紧箍住维吉尔疲软的腰肢，随着下体的猛烈抽插反向将他用力往自己的阴茎上送。维吉尔原本平坦紧致的腹部被一次次顶出可怕的弧度，不详的黑云在他心中种下恐惧的种子。  
他哆嗦着手想抚上自己的肚子，借此判断内脏是否真的被捣弄变形。  
但丁的手抢先一步覆上他的手背。分属恶魔和人类的两双截然不同的手于此刻十指相扣，纠缠不休。  
“准备好迎接第一发了吗？”但丁呼出的热气喷洒在他泛红的后颈，恶魔磁性的嗓音通过胸腔共振传遍他战栗的躯体。  
你根本没有给我选择的余地。维吉尔挤出虚弱的冷笑。很快，他连动一动嘴角都做不到了。  
滚烫如岩浆的精液源源不断地射进他器官错位的体内，他呼吸一窒，分不清欢愉还是疼痛的干性高潮成为压垮泪腺的最后一根稻草。但丁射了很久，并在这过程中紧紧抱着他不让他有任何挣动的机会，事实上他的哥哥早就被操得丑态毕露，在他看不见的地方泪流满面，前方备受冷落的性器可怜兮兮地抖动，却没有再吐出白浊，而是泛黄的清液。  
他不仅被但丁操哭，还被操到失禁。  
三次密集而强烈的高潮榨干了维吉尔最后一丝精力，全靠着但丁的支撑才不至于丢脸地倒在一地乱七八糟的体液里。他的弟弟在发泄过一次后黏液造成的欲火隐有消退之势，总算找回点人类的同理心。但丁解除了魔人，抽出恢复成正常大小的阴茎——如果你管二十三公分也叫正常的话。维吉尔饱受凌虐的小穴一时失去了堵塞，过多的精液从来不及合拢的洞口涌出，把胞弟下身的毛发凝结成黏腻的一簇。  
但丁好心地把维吉尔翻了个身，替双眼紧闭的哥哥擦去泪痕。他有些心虚，即使在最为荒诞的淫梦里也看不到这样的维吉尔：正面的衣物欲盖弥彰地遮蔽它的主人，身后的布料却被撕得一干二净，大量白浊溅射在黑色的皮革与苍白的皮肤上，禁欲与下流完美共生。  
“是不是进展太迅速了一点？”他自言自语。  
意料之中没有得到回应。人性面的羞耻感逐渐回笼，尤其在自己的搭档不给出点反应的时候格外明显。但丁略显无措地摸了摸鼻子，打量四周被两人折腾出的一片狼藉，感慨今天收入的一大部分要用来修缮浴室了，而他本打算筹划一场拉进兄弟关系的短途旅行。  
所以这场“旅行”到底是怎么演变成小但丁造访龙巢一日游的？但丁扯过一旁的毛巾，想着好歹给自己遛鸟的下身遮一遮。他突然觉得维吉尔就是诱惑他吃下伊甸园苹果的毒蛇，勾起他的情欲，又教会他羞耻。  
可上到就是赚到，感谢那株魔界之物，下次有幸路过那处也许他还会厚葬它给它立个墓碑。

“也该起来了吧维吉，虽说激烈了点但我也不至于把你操坏——”  
后脑勺和地面亲密接触的前一秒，但丁意识到自己错的离谱。同样的招数真的会对他造成二次伤害，因为维吉尔总能捕捉到他最得意忘形的瞬间，纵容他忘乎所以地攀上云端，再残忍地将他抛进深渊自生自灭。  
还有比维吉尔更坏的家伙吗？但丁想，也只有我能忍受的了他。

“替你自己选好死法了？”维吉尔好整以暇地骑在他身上，尽管小穴还在淌精，滴答滴答顺着大腿曲线落在但丁的腹肌；他的面上看不出半点狼狈的神色，眼中以情欲为底色的杀意倒更像是意犹未尽的勾引。  
“正在构思呢。”但丁把手举在胸前，好像要被强暴的是他，“倒是你，还有力气吗？”他暗示地用阴茎戳上哥哥的肚脐，火上浇油。  
“你很快就会知道。”锋利尾尖直指但丁的咽喉，威慑住他所有的抵抗。紧接着维吉尔驱使尾巴缠上兄弟的脖子，慢条斯理地绕了三圈后勒紧。  
“不如玩点刺激的——窒息怎么样？”  
但丁看见地狱的大门在向他招手。  
希望我今天还能活着走出浴室。这是但丁在目睹维吉尔真魔人化后卑微的心愿。这份厚爱太过沉重。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到我又写了那么多呢……本来只是想开车


End file.
